pernfandomcom-20200213-history
F'lessan
F'lessan, born Felessan, was the only son of Lessa and F'lar, the Benden Weyrleaders, and rider of bronze Golanth. Biography Early Life F'lessan was born Felessan, a portmanteau of his parents' names in line with popular Pernese tradition. Felessan was an only child, his birth having been difficult and too dangerous to Lessa's wellbeing for F'lar to condone the risk of another child, despite Lessa's longing for more children. As the child of Weyrleaders, Felessan was weyrbred, meaning that he was born and raised in within the weyr, rather than being brought in from outside as most of the weyr's residents were. Through his mother, Felessan was descended from the Ruathan bloodline, as was his friend Jaxom, young Lord of Ruatha Hold. Although Felessan had far more Ruathan blood than did Jaxom, it was Lessa's decision to keep her son in the weyr so that Jaxom could remain Lord unchallenged. Although Jaxom was three years his senior, the two of them often played whenever Jaxom was brought for visits from Ruatha to Benden. One of these instances resulted in the excursion in which young Felessan took Jaxom into the Hatching Ground to see Ramoth's clutch, where he daringly touched an unusually small white egg, much to Felessan's horror. From that same egg came Jaxom's future partner and dragon, Ruth. Impression When he came of age, Felessan was presented to one of Ramoth's clutches and Impressed the Bronze Golanth. After Impression, in accordance with tradition, his birth name Felessan was shortened to F'lessan. The pair was unusually well-matched, and excelled at weyrling training. When F'lessan was sixteen, he encouraged Golanth to participate in a mating flight of a junior queen. At eighteen, he was made the Wingleader of a newly formed wing. AIVAS By the time of AIVAS's discovery, F'lessan had been in several casual relationships, fathering three children, though he had no desire to settle down. He was one of several young people who took advanced lessons from AIVAS in a variety of subjects, including aerodynamics. One day, while a hatching was going on at Benden, F'lessan was sent to the Southern Continent to scout locations for a possible ninth Weyr. While on this journey, F'lessan would discover the ruins of Honshu Stake, which were remarkably well preserved. F'lessan would report the site as suitable for a weyr, but seemingly no action was taken. The Fireball Flood and Meeting Tai In the years after AIVAS's deactivation, F'lessan was able to claim Honshu as his own, naming iT Honshu Weyrhold. He supported his claim by creating a plan to restore the location, including the observatory. F'lessan came to spend a great deal of time at Honshu, assisting at Monaco Bay Weyr during Threadfalls on occasion. F'lessan first met Tai in the Archives at Landing, while researching the origins of a signature he had found. He had previously seen her from afar during her Impression of green Zaranth at a Monaco Bay Weyr hatching, where she had not been a candidate but rather was assigned to describe the goings on to Master Wansor. They met again during Turnover festivities shortly thereafter, but the interaction was brief and Tai left fairly quickly. F'lessan would play a major role in the investigation of and reaction to the Fireball Flood, when a cometary fragment impacted in the ocean, causing planetwide tsunamis. He was present as Erragon, a journeyman at the Star Hall, attempted to predict the outcome of the disaster. F'lessan would assist in evacuating Monaco Bay Weyr before traveling to Sunrise Cliff Seahold to help in evacuations there. While there, F'lessan and Golanth would rescue a Seaholder from certain death, after Golanth timed the rescue of his own accord. Though the feat nearly exhausted F'lessan, it was cited as an extraordinary act in a day that was full of such heroic deeds. During the recovery process, F'lessan fell in love with Tai, and after Monaco Bay Weyr was destroyed, invited many of the displaced riders (including Tai) to stay with him at Honshu Weyrhold. It was while staying at Honshu that Zaranth rose to mate, and was flown by Golanth. After bad past experiences with mating flights, Tai was terrified of them, and attempted to fight the urge to mate when Zaranth flew. With F'lessan's help, Tai is able to overcome her trauma and Golanth and Zaranth successfully mate. As a result, F'lessan and Tai would begin a romantic relationship. Bonding over their shared love of astronomy, F'lessan and Tai are able to restore Honshu's observatory. F'lessan learns of Zaranth's ability to use telekinesis, and attempts to have Golanth learn the ability, though there are some difficulties at first. Both later attend a meeting at Cove Hold to discuss potential responses to future fireballs, a topic certain to come up at an upcoming council meeting. F'lessan would be supportive of the plan to create a sky watch staffed by dragonriders, and was able to rally the weyrleaders by noting that they could learn to stop fireballs using what resources they had. The next day, F'lessan and Golanth were later severely wounded by a feline attack in Honshu. Tai and Zaranth escaped with superficial scars but F'lessan was left with a permanent limp and Golanth's flight pinions were permanently affected. F'lessan initially struggled with the realization that he could no longer be an active dragonrider. However, he was able to draw strength from the example of Lytol, who had rebuilt his life numerous times over. Their physical infirmity led F'lessan, along with Tai, to take action to make Honshu Weyrhold an active StarHold. In addition, F'lessan noted that dragonic telekinesis might be useful in the future to help deflect incoming threats to Pern. Personality and Traits F'lessan was noted to be fun-loving and carefree as a child; only F'lessan's impression of Golanth brought discipline. As a young man, he developed a reputation with women, never settling down until after meeting Tai. He was an excellent rider and wingleader, despite his relatively young age. F'lessan is completely tone-deaf, unable to carry even the simplest tune. Despite this, he knows the songs and their words well, and is an enthusiastic singer, to the frequent displeasure of those around him. He also has an interest in astronomy. Appearances * Dragonquest * "The Impression" * The White Dragon * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern * The People of Pern ru:Ф'лессан Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrfolk Category:Wingleader Category:Benden Weyr Category:Honshu Weyrhold